


Cheesecake and Banana Milk

by berouja



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally from AFF, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berouja/pseuds/berouja
Summary: After an unexpected encounter in a supermarket, fighting over grocery items, no less, Minho's Christmas takes an interesting turn of events.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Cheesecake and Banana Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at AFF under the name words_r_useless. Written in 2012 when I was just a wee fetus.

Taemin pressed his car remote once and watched as the alarm lights flashed twice. He tucked his keys into his pocket and ambled through the car park towards the brightly lit building. The car park was jam-packed and he was astounded how such a place could still be so busy at this time of night. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot breath into his palms, trying to warm them up against the chilly air.

He reached the entrance and spotted the steely bars of the stacked trolleys and let out a misty breath as he neared them. Reaching out, he yanked a single trolley hard and it came loose with a loud clatter. Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket he tucked it under the clip of the tiny board that was fixed on the front of the trolley and pushed it through the large automatic doors.

Immediately he was enveloped in noise and bright light; greeted by a throng of people, wheeling to and fro frantically and he marvelled at all the manic energy at display. It was eleven-thirty in the morning, two days before Christmas and Taemin had foolishly thought that there would be less of a rush at this time of day. He had hoped that it would be quite safe to quickly nip in and get what he wanted and be out and driving back home within twenty minutes. It appeared that he was quite wrong to deduce such an assumption as his eyes wandered over the long queues at the cashier. Looks like everyone else had the same idea as me, he thought irritated.

Sighing, he looked over his shopping list.

THINGS TO BUY:

1) Carrots

2) Green Beans

3) Banana milk

4) 2kg. ground beef

Bla, bla, bla, Taemin thought as he proceeded to pass by the flowers and plant section; the magazines and books section. His mother had also added ''items forgotten'' from her food shop a few days earlier.

Nutella Cheesecake!!!!

Ok, he got it; he chuckled in his head, Nutella Cheesecake. Must not forget. He casually pushed along the trolley towards the fruit and vegetable section and let out a stifled yawn. There was something very intrinsically boring about food shopping. The idea of shopping for food was just incredibly dull.

Dull, dull, dull.

He picked up some luxury Christmas crackers that caught his eye from a nearby stack and threw them into the empty trolley. His head did an involuntary nod as Dean Martin's White Christmas cascaded from the speakers. His lips twitched at the corners of his mouth as he listened to the seasonal tune. It was rather nice listening to cheerful Christmassy music in December. It immediately filled you with warmth and excitement. Well it did for him anyway. Probably not everyone enjoyed Christmas but that wasn't really his problem.

He spotted the green beans' shelf in between a mother and her pushchair and hung back for a second as the mother jostled the large pushchair with a sleeping child in it towards the side. Prams got on his nerves and he hated being polite and waiting for them to move out of the way. But he was perfectly polite and stood by smiling pleasantly until the mother flashed him a grateful smile and moved away. He returned a fake smile back and then gave her another one that was rather genuine.

Well, he thought, she was probably just trying to give her family a nice Christmas lunch or dinner and it wasn't easy shopping with a small child. He always felt a little softer at this time of year, mainly because he loved it so much. He grabbed some green beans and then quickly reached for the carrots before anyone else came forward. He could be nice when he wanted to but he still had a shopping list to complete. With the two items crossed off his list, he moved onto the next equally boring item.

He ripped off a clear bag from the roll and put in scoops of ground beef before weighing them.

He pondered over the harsh, bright lighting found in supermarkets as he strolled along. They made the ugly people look even uglier and the good-looking people even better looking. Weird. Well he knew what category he fell into; he smirked happily and moseyed along with his trolley.

***

Two aisles down, Minho was also pushing a trolley with a little list crumpled in his hand.

1) Cranberry sauce.

He wanted to have cranberry sauce this year. He had never had it before and thought that it was about time to try it. He scanned the numerous shelves and found a small jar and placed it into his trolley.

He looked further down his list;

2) 1 whole chicken

3) Hot Chocolate

4) Brussel Sprouts

5) Bread

6) Banana milk

7) Butter

8) Nutella Cheesecake

He wound his way through the trolleys and people and found himself in the cold freezer section. He stared at the contents in the giant fridges for a while and then opened the stiff doors and chucked various items into his trolley. Nat King Cole's Christmas Song gently boomed from the speakers as Minho went down the aisle with the coffees and teas.

He hummed along with the song and realised how lonely it suddenly made him feel. It was a bittersweet song that always made him smile with a small ache in his heart. It was so nice to have family this time of year. He wished he had one.

He eyed a hot chocolate pack and threw that into the small heap in his trolley. Now on to the banana milk. He rubbed his right eye and pushed back his floppy fringe from his forehead. He just wanted to do his shopping and get home quickly. He had almost not even come out to the supermarket but decided that he really did have nothing to eat on Christmas day and that would be a shame, so his inner voice had needled at him till he had grabbed his coat and car keys.

He spied the crate labeled ''Banana Milk'' and wheeled over to it. He extended his hand out and reached for the last pack… And the bag strangely resisted. He frowned and tugged at the pack and realised that there was another hand also holding onto it. Rather determinedly he noted, feeling a flare of anger spark. His eyes travelled to the owner of the offending hand and his brows furrowed. Standing there was a smaller man with his unwelcome hand gripping the netted bag.

“Hey,” Minho said, “that's mine.”

“No it isn't,” the man said defiantly and tugged the pack from Minho's hand. “It's mine.”

Minho tugged it back. “I saw it first,” he insisted whilst looking at the man crossly. What was wrong with him anyway? Anyone with a shred of decency would just back off. Obviously if someone is holding an item in their hands - it's theirs.

“Really?” the smaller man persisted otherwise. “That's what you think but how can you even suggest that you saw it first? I could have seen it metres away.”

Minho's mouth opened incredulously as the man carried on speaking.

“Besides,” he said in a lofty tone, “I have more of it my hand so that means that it is mine. Just get some other flavours what's the big deal?”

Big deal? Minho gripped the small pack with white knuckles as he fumed. The man was svelte and one of those perfect looking men that just didn't seem real. Not real enough to be shopping in a supermarket anyhow. With perfect jeans and a black coat and perfect hair – and just looking so perfectly put together – the kind of people that seemed to look good all the time and made you feel just plain irritated. Not that Minho thought he was ugly. He knew he wasn't. He knew he wasn't particularly good looking either but he wasn't bad looking…just not perfect looking like this idiot standing in front of him. The man probably thought he had some Go-given right to all the items in the store or something.

Minho made a face at the infuriating man and grit his teeth, still not letting go, “It isn't a big deal. Only that I grabbed them first; so, out of principle, I should be the one to buy them. Go and ask the staff if they have any more out the back.”

The other man yanked the bag his way again, “Out the back?” he spat out patronisingly. His eyes narrowed as if he couldn't believe that Minho was naïve enough to believe such a thing. “There is no such thing as ‘out the back’. Everything they have in the store is on the floor and obviously this is the last of the Banana Milk. And I am so not going to any other supermarket just to get some. So, if you'll just let go, I'll be on my way.”

“No!” Minho shot back tugging the bag near to him, feeling annoyed. What the hell was wrong with this man? He thought as they had a small tug-of-war with the pack. “You have all those other things in your trolley, why do you need more?”

“Because,” came a pointed response, “I want them. They have other flavours there. Melon milk, strawberry milk, look, they even have orange milk. So if you please, give me the damned pack,” he hissed.

“Urrggh,” Minho said. So this man thought that he, Minho, would be suited to other flavours? What kind of analogy was that? Why were people so petty? Why? He sighed and shook his head and let go of the pack, springing the blond man's hands backwards along with the sprouts.

“Fine then, have them. I hope you drown on them,” he said grumpily, pushing away his trolley from the irksome shopper. Honestly some people were so flipping selfish and stupid and he really couldn't be bothered with them.

***  
Meanwhile Taemin smirked in satisfaction grimly, as he smoothed the back of his hair against his nape. Really, some people. What was their problem? Honestly, arguing over banana milk, when he, Taemin, clearly had a firmer grasp on the bag than the other man had. Why were people so petty? For goodness sake.

Obviously the man was one of those irritatingly trendy types, with his dark hair flopping around his face and artful glasses that were just fake probably because they looked good on him. Like maybe he was a model or something with his faded blue jeans and brown cord jacket slung over a white T-shirt - casual attire that just screamed 'I'm a model but I don't care about my appearance!' As Taemin strolled away, he pressed his lips together thinly, feeling annoyed.

As well as looking like a model, Taemin bet that the man was some kind of activist. Like a demonstrator or something - appearing to be a do-gooder but really a prissy little sod inside. Yeah, that's what he was, Taemin nodded. He put the banana milk next to his vegetables. You couldn’t ask for a better milk flavour than banana.

Now what was left on his list…

NUTELLA CHEESECAKE.

He strode quickly towards the open freezer section, pushing various people out of his way without seeming to.

***

Minho glowered inwardly feeling embarrassed and aggravated. And hot. He felt hot. The nerve of that man… He fingered the collar of his t-shirt uncomfortably that lay underneath his jacket. It was like below five outside but he was feeling all hot and bothered. It was a bad idea to come food shopping he decided. He looked at his trolley and threw in some pot noodles for the sake of it as he pushed himself along to the open freezer section to cool off. He wanted Nutella Cheesecake.

He neared the freezer compartment and sighed as it appeared that they had run out of them. Typical. However, he edged near and saw one, sad looking box at the bottom of the silver lined freezer. Oh good, he thought. He reached for it and as he wrapped his fingers around the box his arm was immediately jostled.

“You've got to be joking!” came a voice that sounded all too familiar.

“No, but you must be,” Minho replied heatedly, gripping the box tightly. The other man hadn't much grip on the box and Minho flicked it away smartly from his hands.

“But it's the last box!” the man exclaimed.

“Exactly, and it's mine,” Minho said stubbornly.

The other man shook his head and licked his lips and Minho rolled his eyes. Perfect looking asshat, that's what this man was.

“Yeah, but look at your trolley. I mean it is quite sparse no? There is nothing in your trolley that would go with the cheesecake” the other man argued. “So really I think I should get that.”

“You must be seriously deranged.” Minho said placing the box in his trolley and ignoring the bargaining tactics of the aforementioned asshat.

“No, I am not,” the man edged near to him and Minho leaned back, away from him, scrunching his nose at the nerve of the man. “What do you need them for anyway?”

“The same reason as you perhaps,” Minho said steering away. “To eat?”

“Ah, another man who does not bake. That's nice,” the other man said flashing him a quick smile with perfectly white teeth. Minho looked at him with a fed-up expression trying to manoeuvre his way in the opposite direction.

“Look, I really need that,” the other man now dropped his fake smile and looked at Minho sombrely. He pointed at the box and Minho wasn't much moved by his appealing gestures. “My dad is going to mess them up when he tries to make them himself and my mother wants back-up.”

Selfish! Minho thought. He could feel prickles of frustration heat his skin. This was turning into a horrible food shop. He should have followed his gut instinct and not come.

The man smiled at him coaxingly again and Minho wondered if the man thought he was stupid enough to fall for a warm smile and just hand over the cheesecake. It appeared that the man thought he really was that charming as he looked at Minho earnestly. This was really beyond a joke. Sure he was good looking, but please! The man was starting to talk again and Minho shook his head, feeling at the end of his tether.

“You know what?” he said loudly, surprising the man enough to get him to stop talking. “Have the bloody cheesecake,” He reached for them, feeling his metaphorical thread breaking. “You want anything else?” he said sarcastically with dark raised brows. He shoved the box at the other man and the man took it looking taken aback.

He opened his mouth about to speak again but Minho cut him off.

“Here you want cranberry sauce?” Minho reached for the small jar. “Did I get the last one of that too? Here take it.” He placed it into the man's trolley realising that he was going too far in his tirade but unable to stop himself as he was on a roll.

“You want hot chocolate? Here take mine,” and he flung his packet of hot chocolate in the man's trolley.

The man's expression went from shocked to looking downright amused. “Hey,” he said in a sensitive voice watching Minho getting all worked up. “I don't want your hot chocolate. You can keep that; they still have lots of them on the shelves.” He tried to appease Minho with a low voice and a phoney constructed look of concern.

Minho gave him a narrowed eye glare, feeling his words quieten down in his throat. “It's all right.”

The man eyed him cautiously, indicating with his hands that yes indeed it was all right. NOT.

“Clearly Christmas is a stressful time for some people,” he carried on saying in what he probably thought was a soothing voice. “You know, what with all the shopping and dinners and family. It can be stressful.”

Minho let out a deep breath and then frowned. Oh my God, he had made a scene. He had a made a scene in the grocery! He couldn't even bear to look around to see if any other shoppers had witnessed his meltdown. He wished he could vanish about now. The man warily kept his eye on him as he picked up the packet of hot chocolate and put it back into Minho's trolley.

“And here,” he said. 'You can keep the cheesecake.” He was still holding the box in his hands and put them into Minho's trolley.

“I don't want them,” Minho said crabbily, trying to cover up his mortification.

“Go on keep them,” the man cajoled. “You already let me have the banana milk,” the man smiled and Minho did the exact opposite and pressed his mouth into a firm line.

“Well I'll be going then. You keep those all right?”

Minho gave a small nod and was glad when the man gave him a last look and then wandered off.

***

Well that was interesting, Taemin thought. He had just witnessed his first major Christmas freak out. He didn't see too many of those. The poor guy looked all flustered and upset over a box of cheesecake that Taemin felt compelled to let him have them. Maybe he had had a very bad day and just couldn't take it anymore. People like that did exist. He had looked really embarrassed afterwards, Taemin could tell. That's why Taemin thought he would make a quick exit and walk away. Perhaps the man had been dumped by his girlfriend or something, Taemin mused.

He had very pretty eyes, Taemin reflected. Taemin always noticed beautiful eyes, males and females alike. And the man's eyes had been very brown and bright and very pretty. Model definitely or an actor or been told he should be on TV…Maybe he had been in an argument, Taemin thought. Lots of things could have happened to make him go hysterical over frozen goods. Besides, Taemin wondered graciously, the cheesecake was only a back up. The other guy looked like he needed them more than Taemin did. He would just have to tell his mother that the shop had run out - which was true. They had now. There were officially no more Nutella cheesecakess left in the building to buy. His mother would understand.

Mother, he frowned. Shit, he had nearly forgotten. Chocolate Liqueurs. For his mother. She hadn't put the liqueurs on the list but he knew how much she enjoyed them with a drink after dinner. She ate them every year. He went over to the confectionary shelves and picked up her favourite ones.

***

Minho tried in vain to look for the shortest queue he could see but they all seemed equally as long as each other. Sighing inwardly he pushed his trolley along to the nearest one and waited patiently. He glimpsed at other people's trolleys and saw them laden with items. He looked down at his own trolley and it looked rather pathetic in comparison.

He scrunched his nose slightly – it would be nice to get Christmas crackers but there wouldn't be any point. He had no one to pull crackers with, he was alone this year. Jonghyun and Onew, hiscoupled-up best friends, were spending Christmas with Jonghyun's parents. He had told Jonghyun that he had made plans for Christmas day and that had instantly vanquished the concerned frown on his forehead.

He looked around some more. There simply had to be another queue for fewer items surely…

But it didn't appear that there was; so feeling resigned, Minho slumped forward on the trolley bars and watched the conveyor belt next to him slide along towards the cashier.

Three minutes later it seemed as if the person's trolley in front of him wasn't lessening and, muttering under his breath, Minho stood upright, grasped his trolley and pushed it out of the line. There simply had to be a shorter line.

He carefully looked around and spotted that till number three did seem to be going a lot quicker than the others. He quickly sped up and went to join the queue and was glad to see that there was only one trolley ahead of him.

“Hello again,” Minho heard and looked up startled. It was the blond man again. He was looking at Minho with a small smile and Minho would have groaned aloud if he were less than polite. He managed an awkward smile that resulted in a lopsided grin and replied back, “Hi.”

“The cashier here really isn't wasting any time - I think she wants to get home.” The man indicated with his eyes. “That's why her hands are moving so fast.” He was leaning back casually against the steel counter of the till next to them.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Minho said after a moment, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

The man chuckled pleasantly as he now leant against his trolley and shook his head.

“It’s fine, I am too. I've never fought over food before,” he smiled at Minho and it was a rather nice and open smile which Minho returned.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment and then straightened up and extended a hand. “I'm Taemin by the way.”

Minho stuck his own hand out and shook it firmly. “Minho.”

Taemin nodded and moved ahead a few more steps as his items got closer to the cashier.

“So,” Taemin said striking up a conversation, “do you live around here?”

“Yeah,” Minho answered, “this is my local supermarket.”

Taemin nodded; his eyes on the conveyor belt.

Minho cleared his throat, “Do you live near here?”

Taemin faced him and nodded in response. “Yeah I do, just down the fifth street, house with the black wrought iron gates, with little snakes carved on it.”

Minho's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected piece of extra information and Taemin looked away for a moment and then locked his eyes with Minho again. Taemin's family must be very rich if they lived on the fifth street. That was the road with the massive houses and driveways that looked like small lanes.

“So you're having a very big family dinner?” Minho asked as they both budged along a little in the line.

“Yeah.”

There were some small shelves filled with chocolates and Taemin grabbed a bar. He held it up for Minho's inspection. “Snickers, my weakness.” He grinned and placed it on the counter.

Minho smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Well that is what they are there for, to tempt you right at the last minute.”

“Well it works,” Taemin said ruefully. “Every time. I get my chocolate addiction from my mother.” He looked down on the belt at a box of fancy chocolates. “Those are for her. I buy her liqueurs every year on Christmas. She says that the day just wouldn't feel right without them. She has to have them after Christmas dinner with a drink,” he grinned.

Minho smiled good naturedly as Taemin moved to the other side of the cashier near the steel slide as his items slid down. He started to put his shopping into bags as the cashier totalled up his bill. Minho watched as Taemin took out his wallet and handed over a credit card for the cashier to swipe. She did and Taemin came forward and signed. Minho noticed that he had a rather nice looking signature. Quite complicated though. Minho's signature was quite simple looking.

It didn't take long for the cashier to total up Minho's items and Taemin was still putting his things away as Minho joined his side and put away his things.

“It's busy isn't it?” Taemin commented and Minho looked at him as he put his things away.

He looked around, “Yeah it is. I guess everyone thinks it will be quieter this morning.”

“And they're wrong,” Taemin said as he started to place his bags into his trolley.

Minho had filled one bag already and saw all his frozen and to be fridged things still laying in a heap. He moved the bag aside and tore off another carrier bag and put the rest of his things inside. Taemin had four bags now in his trolley and Minho picked up his own two and walked along side Taemin towards the exit.

As they reached the doors, Taemin flashed him a quick smile.

“So have a nice Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Minho said, “You too and Happy New Year.”

“Thanks, I'll be sure to enjoy the banana milk and you enjoy the cheesecake all right?”

Minho laughed, “Yeah. I will.”

They went outside and the cold air wafted around them immediately.

“Well… bye then,” Taemin said giving a small nod.

Minho returned it, “Yeah… bye”

And they both walked off into different directions in the huge car park.

Chapter 2

Four o’clock in the afternoon on Christmas Day; Minho unpacked the sorry carrier bag that was left unattended on the counter. Yesterday he had gone out with friends for drinks at lunch and had not come home till the evening by which time laziness had prevailed so he still hadn’t bothered to unpack the bag.

Today he had eaten breakfast, opened his presents and then watched TV. Then he had eaten lunch, watched TV again and now, in the late afternoon, he stumbled into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He eyed the white carrier bag rustling on the counter and grinned at the sheer idle behaviour on his part. He walked over and grabbed it and started to take out the shopping. A second later, he looked puzzled as his hands grasped a box of chocolates. He took it out and stared at it blankly. There were small wrapped chocolate bottles of liqueurs. They weren’t his; he hadn’t got himself any chocolates. He paused for a second and then it came to him. These were Taemin’s. He must have picked them up by accident as they were packing up their shopping. Taemin said that he had got them for his mother.

“These are for her. I buy her liqueurs every year on Christmas. She says that the day just wouldn’t feel right without them, she has to have them after Christmas dinner with a drink.”

Their items had been sitting together as they were packing them away and Minho must have picked up the box of chocolates by accident. He looked at it for a moment. He wondered what Taemin would have told his mother and if he had gone back to the shops to get her some more chocolates. He must have figured out what had happened.

He made himself a cup of tea and took it back into the sitting room. When he finished and took his cup back to his kitchen he could see the box of chocolates from the corner of his eye. What should he do with them? Eat them? Nah, he didn”t really like liqueurs… throw them away? That seemed a bit mean. He guessed he could just keep them and save them for when he had guests. Someone would eventually eat them - hopefully before the expiration date. There was another option open to him but he didn’t think he really ought to consider it.

He went back into the sitting room and flicked through some more channels and he couldn’t find anything to watch. He got up to wash the few dishes that were in his sink. When finished, he wiped his hands and eyed the box of chocolates again. He could, technically, walk over to Taemin’s and give back the chocolates. His house wasn’t all that far really and he could do with getting some fresh air. He was getting bored watching TV - he had been watching it literally all day. And it might be a nice thing to do… Taemin might not have had a chance to get any more chocolates for his mum and so Minho would be doing something nice on Christmas day.

Of course it could be construed as being slightly creepy. Would it be creepy IF Taemin came to his house and handed him back a mixed up item? Minho thought about it for a few seconds… not really. He would appreciate it and think that it was quite thoughtful of Taemin to come on over and give him something back….

Reaching a decision he ran his fingers through his hair and went into the passage to put on his coat. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and grabbed the box of chocolates from the counter. He took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable enough for public viewing and then reached for his house keys and stepped outside.

***

It took him twenty minutes to reach Taemin’s street. It was a long and windy road that was situated in a borough in the suburbs of Seoul. The houses were huge on this stretch of the road and each house had acres of land for a garden. He wondered if he would easily be able to spot Taemin’s gates from the pavement. Lots of houses had large gates separating them from the main road. He started to stroll down the slope and kept an eye out.

After several more minutes, he began to get agitated. How long was this road anyway? It seemed to go on forever. He had never walked it before; he had always driven past it and driving along it only took a few minutes. He had seen six houses with black coloured gates so far but none with a serpents crest. He squinted thoughtfully, what if you couldn’t see the gates from the roadside? What if this was a complete waste of time and he was never going to find the house? What if…. He shrugged lightly and persevered onwards.

A few minutes later he was rewarded for his troubles. In sight, there were two large intricately designed black iron wrought gates. He stepped closer and made out a serpents crest in the middle of them. Taemin’s house. He spotted an intercom by the side of the gates and walked over to it.

Clearing his throat he pressed the button on the intercom. He heard a faint ‘zzzz’ of the buzzer and then took away his finger and waited for a reply.

A minute later there was a crackling noise and then a, “Hello?”

A male voice.

Minho cleared his throat and went closer to the speaker, “Uhhh hi, umm well this will um sound a bit weird but err well, the other day I met a man called Taemin in the supermarket? And I seemed to have accidentally picked up a box of chocolates that were his so….”

“Minho?” came a surprised sounding voice.

“Yeah?” Minho leaned in closer to the small speaker.

“Hi, it’s Taemin,” there was a warm chuckle, “Come on up, I’ll let you in.”

Minho heard another ‘zzzzzzz’ and the black gates began to open slowly, allowing him access to the driveway. He tentatively stepped forward onto the smooth gravel and the gates started to close behind him. He thought he could see a camera above the gates and he glanced at it before puffing out a misty breath. He began to walk up the winding driveway. A minute later he confirmed his theory that the driveways on this road were like small lanes. He was still walking up the driveway and he couldn’t even see the house from here.

He eventually came up to a small bend and continued onward toward the house. He smiled slightly as he saw the driveway open up into a semi circular in front of a very large house, and on the front steps stood Taemin who gave him a small wave.

“Hello,” Taemin said to Minho as Minho walked up to him.

“Hey,” Minho said, and smiled in return. He held out the box of chocolates to Taemin and Taemin chuckled and took it from Minho’s hands.

“Thanks,” he said. “I thought that was what probably had happened or maybe I actually left it on the... um thing. But I didn’t get a chance to go back to the shops actually so my mum will be happy.”

Minho sniffed, his cheeks and ears reddened by the cold wind and nodded, “Yeah I thought well you know….” he sniffed again. “I mean I don’t live all that far actually and thought I could go for a walk and hand these back to you so...” he swallowed.

“You look cold,” Taemin said, his eyes looking a little concerned.

Minho shook his head, “Oh no I’m all right….”

Taemin inclined his head towards the front door, “Why don’t you come in for a drink? It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh uhhh, I’m…um…expected at my friend’s home later…for dinner.” Minho hesitated, feeling guilty about lying, and cleared his throat. He didn’t want Taemin to think he had come over here fishing for an invite inside his house or anything. What if Taemin thought that’s why Minho had come over? Minho looked at Taemin’s face and saw that the grey eyes appeared to be genuine. Well he guessed it couldn’t hurt….just for a few minutes…he didn’t want to appear rude and he was cold.

“Well, come in for a little while,” Taemin said invitingly. “You can warm yourself up a bit.”

Minho bit his lip as he thought about it and then smiled and nodded, “Okay… Umm Thanks.” Taemin slipped inside the hallway and Minho followed him in, wiping his shoes on the front mat.

He looked around as he walked further into the house. He was currently in a very large hallway, all mirrors, lights and tasteful festive decorations. He pressed his lips into a small smile as Taemin held out his hands for Minho’s jacket. He shrugged it off and handed it to Taemin who went over to a side closet and hung it up. Minho loosened his scarf from around his neck and Taemin pointed at the banisters, “Just hang it there, it’s all right.”

Minho nodded and slung it over the dark oak wood and straightened his shirt over his jeans as he walked over to Taemin who was leading him into another room.

“You have a lovely house,” Minho commented at Taemin’s back and Taemin turned around.

“Thanks, I built it myself,” he quipped and Minho laughed lightly.

Taemin had walked into the kitchen, though the word kitchen seemed a little ordinary when describing the actual grandeur of the room. It was massive and had all sorts of glinting pots and pans hanging up about a large island in the middle of it. Dark granite counters that gleamed and the smell….Minho’s nose immediately appreciated the delicious cooking smell that filled the room. Roast potatoes and the unmistakable smell of turkey sizzling in the oven. Minho felt his stomach rumble embarrassingly and he felt ravenous even though he had eaten lunch.

Taemin put down the box of chocolates next to a vast array of Christmas crackers and Christmas puddings on one of the counters.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Minho began to say. “I mean you said where you lived so I, you know…”

“No,” Taemin interrupted. “It’s fine, really. Thank you for being so thoughtful.” He smiled at Minho warmly and then walked over to an overhead cupboard near the sink. He was wearing dark blue jeans again and a beige coloured polo shirt. He managed to look quite casual yet smart at the same time. Some people just had the knack for looking so well put together. Taemin took out two glasses and then walked over to the fridge.

“Did you drive or..?” Taemin’s brows rose in question and Minho shook his head.

“I walked over.”

“So I can offer you a glass of champagne? Do you drink alcohol?”

Minho nodded again, leaning against the counter, “Yeah I do...thanks…that would be um nice.”

Taemin took out a bottle of champagne and uncorked it. Minho watched as the bubbly liquid poured golden into the glasses and Taemin handed him a glass.

“Thanks,” Minho said and Taemin clinked his glass and said, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Minho clinked back and they both drank a few gulps. It was humid in the kitchen and Minho felt strangely surreal, drinking champagne in a virtual stranger’s house. He caught Taemin’s eye and smiled into his glass as Taemin’s eyes crinkled warmly.

Just then came a soft female voice calling out, “Taemin? Who was at the door?”

Taemin turned and held his glass away from his mouth as he called back, “Someone kind enough to return your chocolates, umma.”

“Is that so?” the voice said as it came closer. Minho turned his head to see a woman walk into the kitchen. She was obviously Taemin’s mother but she really didn’t look it. She was very tall and statuesque. She looked rather young to have a grown man for a son. Though, it was easy to see where Taemin got his good looks from.

“Hello,” Minho said, putting down his glass and bowing. “I’m Minho,” he said.

“Hello, Minho,” she said. “That was very kind of you to return the chocolates,” she gave him a gleaming smile and went over to the oven. She ducked down to peer through the glass door. “Did you check the turkey darling?”

Taemin shook his head, “Nope,” and put down his glass of champagne on the counter. “Appa said to do that pokey thing in about twenty minutes.”

“Mmmm,” she murmured. “Well turkey is your appa’s responsibility so he can do the pokey thing.” She straightened up and flashed Minho a smile before looking back at Taemin. “Well I will leave you to it,” she said. “Just turn the heat down on the carrots will you?” she said over her shoulder to Taemin as she walked out of the room.

Minho looked on the stove and saw two large saucepans filled with brussel sprouts and carrots, simmering on the blue flames. He felt guilty now for having took the cheesecake home. He should have just had let Taemin have them. They would have gone to better use here.

Taemin went over to the stove and turned the heat down on the carrots and then pointed towards an archway that led to another room. “Let’s go into the other room, we can sit down,” and he grabbed the bottle of champagne taking it along with him.

Minho traipsed after him and walked into what he assumed to be both a lounge and dining room. There was a huge dining table by the large bay windows on the other side. Near them was a fireplace by which stood a very large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There were opened presents that were stacked high up underneath it and Minho smiled softly.

“Here sit down,” Taemin gestured towards a large leather armchair that reclined back slightly as Minho put his weight on it. He carefully held his glass. The last thing he wanted to do was spill his drink on the expensive sofa and rug.

He gazed at Taemin against the backdrop of the twinkling tree, “Looks like you had quite a morning.”

Taemin gave him an impish look, “Yeah, I’m still a big kid.”

Minho looked around the elegant room and it was easy to imagine a family laughing with one another and having a wonderful time in it

“So what was your morning like?” Taemin asked easily and Minho felt himself tense slightly and was glad when he saw a man enter the room, muttering under his breath.

“Taemin, do you have any batteries?”

“No,” Taemin answered and Minho quickly concluded that this man was Taemin’s father. The resemblance was definitely there and Taemin was quite the combination of both his parents. The man was also quite tall with very dark hair and a touch of silver around the hairline. With a black v-necked wool jumper and herringbone jeans, Taemin’s father, like his mother, wore his years well.

“Mmm,” Taemin’s father murmured.

“Appa, this is Minho,” and Minho got up as Taemin’s father extended his own hand and shook Minho’s hand firmly. “The bringer of chocolates I heard,” he smiled and Minho nodded.

“What do you need the batteries for, appa?” Taemin asked as Minho sat back down and drank another mouthful of his champagne.

“The musical Santa your aunt got your mother last year. I took it down from the attic and thought I’d put it in the hallway.” He shook his head, “No matter, I’ll look in the kitchen,” he said and walked out of the room.

“So how was your morning?” Taemin asked again conversationally.

“It was all right,” Minho answered.

“Did you spend Christmas morning with your parents?”

“Oh umm no. I uh don’t have parents...”

Taemin looked at him with a blank expression and Minho quickly elaborated. “They’re dead. I mean I had them obviously, but um they’re dead so…” Oh my God, shut up, stop talking, Minho scolded himself as Taemin’s face looked stricken.

“I’m so sorry,” he looked awkward now. “That must be awful…” He said compassionately.

“It’s all right,” Minho rushed on, “They died when I was a baby. I don’t remember them....”

Taemin nodded but still looked a little shell-shocked and Minho gulped some of his champagne. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to go and say something like that? Talk about conversation killer. But holidays such as Christmas always made him act a little strangely. He knew that. He couldn’t help his subconscious digging at the pit of loneliness in his stomach. He wished he had a family….he let out a deep breath and gave Taemin a small smile to reassure him that all was well.

They were quiet for a moment as they both drank their champagne.

“Looks like you’re having quite a big gathering,” Minho said trying to get the conversation back on track.

Taemin nodded. “Well ummm my family is coming over. My grandmother, who I see fairly regularly, and my aunt, her husband, and my cousin. We only see them like a few times a year even though they all say they should see each other more. But it’s nice at Christmas.”

Minho nodded.

“So you never told me your last name,” Taemin said, hooking one leg over his knee and resting his glass of champagne on it.

“Oh it’s Choi. Choi Minho,” Minho smiled.

“Choi Minho, so what is it that you do, Mr Choi?” Taemin paused, and Minho felt his gaze look him over. “Are you a model or something. You have the look….”

Minho gawped at him feeling stupefied. A model? Him? His brows furrowed in confusion and his cheeks flamed at the unexpected compliment. He stammered out, “Oh no err no…” He laughed self-consciously and Taemin gave him an amused smile. “Uh actually I err finished my law degree this year and I’m looking for a place to do my articles. And, uh, I have two firms that are interested and both positions start at the end of January, so uhhh yeah that’s about it,” he took in a deep breath and then said, “What about you?”

Taemin leaned back in his chair “I’m starting my Masters in Architecture and Design in April, and I’ll be living at home for that. I moved away when I did my Bachelor’s and my mum convinced me to stay here. Not that I really needed much convincing.” He laughed, “I missed the house and my parents so…. it will be nice.”

Taemin reached over to the champagne and topped up Minho’s glass. He asked Minho about where he went to university and they got into where and how and who conversation that lasted for over twenty minutes.

Taemin was laughing at story that Minho was telling about one of his professor’s when the doorbell rang. Minho stopped speaking as he heard Taemin’s mother rush into the corridor to answer the door. He looked at Taemin as Taemin stood up from his seat.

“They’re early,” he commented.

Minho nodded and quickly drank the rest of his champagne. He sat up in his chair, “Um I should be going then…” he trailed off and Taemin quickly shook his head.

“No, don’t go so soon…”

Minho’s brows rose in surprise at Taemin’s earnest tone. But he really ought to be going; after all Taemin’s family had arrived and wouldn’t it seem a little weird to have a stranger sitting amongst them?

Though Minho didn’t get far in his ruminations as Taemin coaxed him further,

“Everyone is just going to chat for a while and stuff. Have some wine or uh eggnog, you haven’t had my mother’s eggnog yet.”

Minho cleared his throat and blinked at Taemin, “Well umm if err your parents don’t mind....”

“No,” Taemin reassured him shaking his head. “They won’t mind at all.”

Just then Taemin’s family spilled into the room and there were lots of excited voices and hugs. Minho stayed sat in his seat taking in the scene.

Taemin untangled himself from what Minho assumed was his aunt’s arms and gestured towards Minho.

“Everyone this is Minho. Minho this is everyone.”

He heard a, “Who’s Minho?” and Taemin’s mother saying, “Minho is Taemin’s new friend.” Minho felt an involuntary warm glow at being included in their conversation. “Taemin’s new friend” that was so sweet, his lips quirked bashfully and he lifted his hand in a shy wave and was greeted with a chorus of, “Hello, Minho.”

He smiled as the new members of the family shrugged off their coats and separated into the direction of the toilets and kitchen. Taemin’s cousin hung back and flopped off his puffy white jacket onto the sofa.

“Taemin, can you get me some coke? I’m parched,” he said and Taemin nodded and caught Minho’s eye. Minho nodded back and Taemin left the room as the boy sat down onto the sofa and began to peel off his boots.

“I’m Key by the way,” he said, his blonde and pink highlighted hair falling over her face as he struggled with her footwear. Finally a few seconds later he was free of his boots and shook out his hair and straightened her fluffy, cream jumper.

“Aunt got me this gorgeous jumper so I had to wear it to dinner. Course I’m really hot now and I’ll be sweating over dinner.” He snapped his bubble gum in her mouth and gave Minho a cheeky grin. ”So you and Taemin been friends for long?”

“Oh uhh no,” he said hurriedly, pushing his hair back from his eyes. “We just met actually.” He fidgeted slightly under his scrutinising gaze and then sat back in his seat. He nodded knowingly.

“Yeah?”

Minho awkwardly gave a half nod in reply.

“Here, Key,” Taemin said as he came back in and handed his cousin a beverage. He drank a few gulps thirstily and then pulled at Taemin’s sleeve as he swallowed vigorously.

“Taemin, put the TV on quick. Love, Actually is on - we have to watch it.”

“You’ve seen that like a billion times,” Taemin protested but nonetheless reached for the remote and flicked over the channels. There was a large plasma TV on the wall and Minho looked at it impressed by the quality of the picture.

“Stop, there it is,” Key cried out and pulled the remote away from Taemin as he settled into couch.

“You simply have to watch that on Christmas, don’t you?” He looked at Minho fiercely and Minho nodded feeling like he didn’t really have any choice but to agree with him.

Taemin smiled at him easily, “He watches it every year….” he looked over at his cousin who now hunched forward over the cushion with a rapt expression.

“Are you going out with someone?” Taemin suddenly asked rather directly and Minho blinked at him for a second before replying.

“Um, no,” he stared back at Taemin, “You?”

Taemin shook his head, “No.”

Minho nodded and looked down at his lap, scratching away a piece of lint on his jeans.

A minute later there was a shrill voice and then Taemin’s mother called out, “Taemin, your grandma is here!!” Minho looked up in time to see Taemin shoot him a small smile and get up off the sofa. “Excuse me. My grandmother always comes through the back entrance. I’ll just go and say hello.”

“Yeah ok,” Minho replied and wondered if he really should be leaving about now. A second later he was joined by Key who handed him something. Minho eyed it and he grinned at him, slurping the top of his own glass, “It’s vodka and cranberry, is that all right?”

Minho nodded and sipped at it and he gulped more of it to about half way through the glass, “I was aiming for a festive drink – cranberry was as festive as I could manage.” Minho smiled, feeling all the sudden intake of alcohol fuzz warmly through his body.

***

After greeting his grandmother, Taemin walked back into the living room. Minho was sitting alone on the sofa and Key was by the windows on his mobile phone. Minho looked up at him and Taemin smiled back. “It’s a garland,” he said waving the prickly item at Minho. He suddenly remembered something and held out the swag to Minho.

“Do you mind setting it on the fire place, I’m going to get some lights.”

Minho set his drink aside and got up, “No, not at all,” and took it from Taemin’s hands.

Taemin went into the kitchen and kneeled on the floor as he opened up various cupboards and began to search for fairy lights.

“Taemin,” his grandma said. “I heard you have company tonight.”

“Huh?” Taemin said peeping at his Nana from above the cupboard. “Um yeah his name is Minho.”

“You just met this Minho then?”

“Mmmm mmm,” Taemin mumbled.

He heard his mother chuckle, “Taemin likes him I think.”

“Umma,” Taemin protested lightly though not denying it.

“So what does this Minho look like then?” his grandma inquired, shuffling towards the door and poking her head through the archway. “Mmmmm nice. Good body....”

“Halmeoni!” Taemin exclaimed loudly as his mother grinned broadly along with his aunt.

“Look at the way he is setting out my garland,” his grandma cooed. “All that concentration, Taemin – that’s good. Let’s wait for him to turn around….”

Taemin pulled out a box of fairy lights and shook his head in amusement.

“Ah nice, Taemin. He is charming. How sweet. He looks adorable, Taemin.”

“Ask him where they met, Umma,” his mother said unhelpfully and Taemin frowned at her as she shrugged back at him and went to check on the vegetables.

“Where did you meet, Taemin?” his grandma asked as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

“In a supermarket,” Taemin said casually and his grandma blanched.

“Supermarket? Like those single nights they used to have?”

“No! No! What do you think I am?” Taemin protested as he opened the box up and pulled out a small string of lights.

“He told Minho our address…” his mother said breezily as she walked past to get some utensils from the drawer.

“Ah forget about breaking and enterin. Taemin is giving out invites to strangers in supermarkets. Did you hand out flyers as well?” she said sternly but Taemin caught a twinkle in her eye.

“It wasn”t like that, Halmeoni, and besides he’s different.”

“How can you tell?” his grandma persisted.

“Because…I can just tell,” Taemin shrugged and gave her a pointed look.

He smiled smugly and he could hear his grandmother laugh pleasantly as he left the kitchen.

Minho had finished setting up the garland when Taemin walked back in. He pinned in the lights and plugged them in and then switched them on. They lit up prettily and he looked over at Minho who was gazing at them with a gentle smile on his face.

“Thanks for putting it up,” Taemin told Minho and Minho returned his praise with a sweet look that made Taemin think that Minho was rather adorable.

“There wasn’t that much to it,” Minho offered modestly. Taemin carried on looking at him and imagined what it would feel like to run his fingers through all that mass of silky black hair. Minho caught him looking and lowered his eyes for a moment before lifting his face again.

“Your grandmother’s here?” Minho asked after a few seconds and Taemin nodded trying not to notice Key standing behind Minho and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him before vacating the room.

“It’s nice, you have a big family,” Minho said with a slightly wistful look on his face and Taemin suddenly felt a pang of empathy for him by looking at his expression.

“Yeah,” he said softly. Minho smiled gently at him and Taemin noticed how pretty Minho’s eyes looked right now and how cute he looked highlighted in the glow of the fairy lights.

Just then Taemin’s grandmother walked into the room with an armful of festive napkins,

“Taemin, here we are,” and she put a bunch of them into his hands. “You want to set the table with your friend.”

She turned to Minho and stuck out her hand, which Minho shook politely.

“Hello,” he said, blushing, a little shy, and Taemin smothered a smile and gestured to his grandmother from Minho’s back. “Stop it,” he mouthed but she merely raised a brow in reply and smiled at Minho and then went and fussed about the tree as Minho and Taemin laid out the napkins.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Taemin said to Minho as they rounded the table. “You’re supposed to be a guest but you’re helping out with everything.”

“I don’t mind,” Minho said looking sincere. “It’s nice actually.” Taemin nodded quietly and a minute later they stood back and looked at the table proudly.

“It looks good if I do say so myself,” Taemin stated and Minho shared his sentiment.

“All right, Taemin,” called his mother from the kitchen. “Where is your appa? Call him to take the turkey out.”

“Coming,” Taemin shouted back. “Be right back,” he said to Minho and went to look for his father who was in the billiard room enjoying a cigar with his uncle. A minute later, he walked back into the kitchen. “He’s coming, umma,” and his mother nodded.

“Your friend is staying for dinner, yes?” his grandma said, as she came back into the kitchen. She started to take out a few bottles of wine from the wine holder.

“Dinner?” Taemin said blankly at first and then his eyes widened. “Shit,” he swore under his breath and hurried off to find Minho.

“Minho, God I’m so sorry!”

Minho looked startled, “Why?”

“Look at the time,” Taemin pointed to the clock.

“Oh,” Minho said, with a look of understanding passing his features.

“I’m sorry, have I made you late for your dinner? I mean by the time you leave here and pick up your car and join your friends – it might be late, no?”

Minho remained silent with an unreadable expression.

“Will they be waiting for you?” Taemin said anxiously. “Because by the time you get there, the food might be cold and they might be annoyed at you….” he gestured helplessly and Minho took in a deep breath still not saying anything.

“Why don’t you stay here for dinner,” Taemin asked quickly as Minho’s eyes widened in surprise. “Because we’re just about to serve dinner and after all you did help lay the table and everything. Maybe you can call your friends and explain…”

“Ummm,” Minho mumbled unsurely.

“I don’t want you to have a cold Christmas dinner or something just because I kept you here too long you know…”

“Err…” Minho looked a little uncomfortable and smoothed back his hair. “I shouldn’t really. I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“No,” Taemin protested quickly. “It’s fine. It’s been nice hanging out with you.”

“But your family would mind, I mean I’m a stranger…”

“They won’t mind,” Taemin said honestly. “Really, it’s no bother. They like you.”

Minho’s cheeks reddened and Taemin smiled at him reassuringly.

“If you need to go then that’s fine but just…I’d like you to stay if you want.”

Minho bit his lip and looked at Taemin with a worried expression. He really didn’t want to impose on Taemin’s family. He hadn’t been invited or anything and wouldn’t it seem very rude to accept the invitation? Even though he didn’t actually have any real plans and was going to go home and eat something frozen for Christmas dinner – alone. All the food and the company here seemed so tempting but he couldn’t stay here, could he? Deep down he wanted to, his stomach was starting to rumble and nothing at home was as appetizing as the food that he would eat here. Well, apart from the cheesecake…

“Ummm…” he said feeling a little stupid and watched as Taemin’s family started to file into the dining room.

“I guess I could stay?” he offered timidly and Taemin smiled broadly.

“Great, you call your friends and I’ll let my mum know okay?”

“If you’re sure” Minho swallowed feeling a little apprehensive. What if they thought he was some sponger who was taking liberties from their generous hospitality?

“Minho, you are staying for dinner, aren’t you?” Taemin’s grandmother patted him on his arm as she walked to her seat.

“Well...if it wouldn’t be too much trouble?” Minho said.

“Nonsense, we would be glad to have you. Perhaps you can teach my grandson some manners while you are here,” she said in amused voice as she looked at Taemin spluttering over a glass of eggnog and making fake choking noises.

Minho smiled and said, “I’ll be back in a minute,” and excused himself and went outside to the hallway and slipped out of the front door. He felt bad, pretending he was calling his friends and cancelling dinner. He was lying and that was bad but what could he do? It would look truly sad if he admitted the truth wouldn’t it?

He sighed and felt silly again as he heard laughter from inside the house and the lights and the shadows through the curtains. He looked at the sight for a minute and then straightened up his spine and walked back into the house. He came back into the dining room and Taemin’s mother gestured towards a seat next to Taemin and Taemin looked up and said, “Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” Minho replied slipping into the seat next to Taemin.

Over the next few minutes, everyone pulled open their crackers. Taemin stuck his out to Minho and Minho grabbed one end of it. They both pulled and there was the small cracker sound as Minho was left holding the larger part in his hand.

“You won,” Taemin said simply and picked up Minho’s hat and handed it to him. Minho took it and his fingers brushed across Taemin’s hand. He felt a pleasurable jolt as his skin touched Taemin’s and averted his eyes away so Taemin didn’t notice the sudden blush on his cheeks.

“I got tiny, little cards,” he said, picking up a small deck that had fallen onto his plate.

“Yep,” Taemin said, “and you even get to wear the hat.”

Minho laughed and placed the golden crown on his head as everyone else was doing. He snapped Taemin’s cracker with him also, which Taemin won.

“These are good ones,” Taemin stated as he looked at his new penknife. “Remember that year, umma, when you got the ones with like the plastic fish in it by accident and you were all disappointed?”

His mother grinned and prodded his father, “That was your appa’s fault, he was rushing me in the store and so I picked up the first ones that came into my hands.”

Minho smiled at the easy conversation around him. Key, who was sitting on his other side, passed him a glass of wine and he accepted as he looked down at his plate that was heaped full to the brim with all sorts of Christmas delicacies. He tucked in along with the family and half an hour into dinner, Taemin nudged him and said, “I’m really glad you stayed for dinner.”

Minho smiled back happily, his guilt a vague memory as he consumed more wine and laughed and chatted with everyone. “Me too,” he said without really meaning too but Taemin smiled back at him widely and Minho felt like he couldn’t have said something so bad in that case.

After the meal, Taemin’s parents went to the kitchen and brought out a large chocolate Yule log and some smaller Christmas puddings with custard. Everyone gave a small groan but in spite of protests of too full stomachs, still managed to consume heaps full of dessert. Minho had never felt so stuffed in all his life as he sat back licking his lips. Soon after Taemin’s uncle leaped up and announced that everyone should have some coffee and tea to wash down the meal with.

“Appa, I’m going to die,” Key exclaimed loudly as he began to clear some dishes away from the table along with Taemin and Minho.

“No, you won’t,” said Taemin’s uncle from inside the kitchen.

Minho looked around him and was amazed to realise that he didn’t feel at all uncomfortable sitting here with Taemin and his family. They had been so accommodating and nice. He leant over to Taemin’s mother who was looking at a pair of earrings she had received as a present.

“I just wanted to say thanks so much for dinner, it was really nice.”

“Minho,” Taemin’s mother smiled at him. “It’s fine. We liked having you here.”

She looked like she meant it genuinely and Minho nodded. Just then Key waved over at him and he walked over to him to the other side of the room.

“Taemin and I are trying to decide what board game to play,” he said. “We always play something when we have tea.”

“Oh,” Minho said as Taemin opened a side cupboard, which was housing many boxes of games.

“Monopoly, Taemin,” Taemin’s father called out from the dining table and Taemin looked at Minho with a questioning look.

“Yeah I like that,” Minho said and they took the box out. Taemin’s mother and uncle went to make tea whilst Minho, Key and Taemin set up the game on the large table. Soon they were happily engrossed in the game, whilst eating chocolates and drinking coffee and tea.

An hour later…

“Hand it over, Taemin,” Taemin”s father laughed putting his hand out.

Taemin rolled his eyes, “Appa – God you’re such a money grabber.”

“Yes well,” Taemin’s father smirked, “you have chosen to stay in the most expensive hotel. You think I’ll let you in for free? Cough it up.”

Minho chuckled as Taemin winced and reluctantly handed over thousands of pounds in rent money.

“Fine, fine, made bankrupt by my own father. I surrender,” Taemin threw his hands up.

“You can help me,” Minho said soothingly.

“I can, can’t I?” Taemin shuffled his chair closer to Minho. Minho felt Taemin’s breath against his cheek for a moment and looked at Taemin just as Taemin looked at him. Their eyes met and Minho licked his lips nervously as he felt an odd quiver in his stomach.

“Hey!” Key exclaimed, jolting Minho out of his momentary lapse. “They’re playing as a team.”

Key’s dad laughed, “It’s all right, Minho doesn’t have that much money, Key.”

“Do not underestimate the underestimated, imobu,” Taemin warned, wagging his finger at his uncle.

Another forty-five minutes later and Taemin’s dad was announced the winner with Minho, the underestimated, coming second.

The game was put away and they all tumbled over to the sofas and went and sat down.

Taemin’s grandmother looked at the time and sat up, yawning from her soft indented corner on the sofa. “It’s late, the old woman has got to go.”

Taemin’s father patted her on the arm, “Old huh? You’ll outlive me.”

“Oh you,” she said and swatted him on the head gently.

Taemin’s aunt and uncle also got up as they were dropping off Taemin’s grandmother. Minho looked around and rubbed his forehead. He really ought to be going to. He must have over stayed his welcome surely.

Taemin’s mother went to fetch the coats and everyone hugged and kissed goodbye – even Minho.

“It was really nice meeting you all,” he said truthfully and was given a warm hug by Key.

“It was fun tonight,” Key said and Minho nodded.

The house suddenly seemed a lot quieter as seven became four.

“Let me put the wine away,” Taemin’s father said and went into the kitchen. Taemin’s mother went to the bathroom so Minho and Taemin were left alone sitting on the sofa.

“Um…” Minho scratched his knee and cleared his throat. “I should be going too… I mean it’s really late…”

“Oh uhh right…I guess...” Taemin said vaguely and they sat silently for a moment before getting up.

Taemin followed Minho into the hallway and Minho picked up his scarf from the banister. “I’ll just put my coat on and then go and thank your parents....”

Taemin nodded and gave him a lopsided smile as he watched Minho wrap the scarf around his neck.

“Thanks again…” Minho said and Taemin shook his head.

“It’s fine really. You fit right in. It was really nice having you over. Who knew hey…” he gave a slight laugh and Minho looked at him, feeling a little peculiar.

“So ummm…”

Taemin nodded to nothing in particular. Minho shuffled his feet.

“My mum will be right down, so ….”

“I guess I should get my coat,” Minho said and Taemin bobbed his head again but made no attempt to move to the cupboard under the stairs.

“Did you see the dirty Santa?” Taemin said suddenly and Minho shook his head.

Taemin led him to a table by the door where there stood a small Father Christmas on a stand with a naughty grin on his face.

“He winks at you,” and he pressed the hat of the Santa that made him to start to jiggle his hips to a Christmas song, ending with a wink.

“My aunt got it for my mum.”

Minho smiled and then looked at Taemin who was looking at something over his head.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re standing under the mistletoe....”

“Oh,” Minho looked up and sure enough there were a few sprigs of mistletoe hanging from the light shade. He stood frozen to the spot and felt his stomach flutter again.

Before he had a moment to blink, Taemin leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

He parted his lips slowly and then finally looked into Minho’s eyes.

“You have to always kiss a person under the mistletoe when you find them standing under it. It’s tradition,” he stated solemnly.

“It is?” Minho squeaked, his voice going funny.

“Yeah,” Taemin answered softly.

They both stared at one another and Minho was starting to feel a little warm and dazed as he looked into Taemin’s eyes. Taemin wet his lips and Minho’s eyes lingered on his mouth as he started to speak again. “Well I can only see two options here. One, that you’re going to hit me for doing that or two, you’ll kiss me back” He paused as Minho still gazed at him stunned.

Taemin shrugged, “Well I can’t believe you would be completely indifferent to that so….I hope I haven’t read the wrong signals and over stepped horribly, but if I have then I apologise…”

Taemin’s face was so close and Minho could feel his breath whisper against his face. He’d been kissed and it had felt so nice and Taemin was so nice, and everything had been so…nice. Minho tipped his face forward till it touched Taemin’s forehead. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. He slowly raised his head, feeling his nose brush past Taemin’s and then their lips touched. Minho pressed his lips together against Taemin’s in a small kiss. He heard Taemin’s breath hitch slightly and feeling reckless he suddenly gripped Taemin by the shoulders and gave him a hard, long kiss.

Taemin moaned into his mouth and Minho felt Taemin’s arms reach around his waist, just as Minho held Taemin’s face in his palms and continued to kiss him for a few more breathless moments.

He felt his whole body tingle pleasantly, his stomach lurching giddily as he trailed his fingers down Taemin’s shoulders and arms.

Taemin smiled against his mouth a minute later and gripped Minho’s scarf in his hands and pulled Minho even closer.

“I wasn’t wrong then,” Taemin murmured in his obvious statement. Minho closed his eyes and let his lips track soft open mouthed kisses down Taemin’s right cheek.

Minho kissed Taemin’s jaw gently and then said, “No,” quietly into Taemin’s ear. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing and whether he should be or not, but hell it felt good.

They kissed languorously for another minute and then Minho pulled back, feeling flushed.

“I should umm really be going…”

He swallowed thickly and looked at Taemin a little dazzled.

“Let me take you home,” Taemin whispered and Minho felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Take me....” he cleared his throat and tried to focus on Taemin”’ words as Taemin suddenly chuckled, “…home?”

“Yes, let me take you home,” Taemin repeated. “You seem a little tipsy…” he smiled gently at Minho and kissed him on the nose.” It’s cold and I don’t want you walking all the way back home alone like that. I’ll drive you ok? I want to make sure you get home safe and sound.”

Minho’s brows rose in surprise and he felt ridiculously liked all of a sudden.

“Umm,” he began, still standing in the circle of Taemin’s arms. “But didn’t you have some drink? I mean drank some stuff?”

Taemin ran his hands up Minho’s back and shook his head, “Not really. I had two mouthfuls of champagne with you earlier.”

Minho tried to remember, but found he couldn’t. And Taemin looked quite sober actually.

“Ok,” he said and Taemin ran a gentle thumb across his lips. “I should say goodbye to your parents though…”

Taemin nodded and then pulled back, “Umma, Appa,” he called out. “Minho is going home now!”

Minho cleared his throat and tried to smooth back his hair, hoping he didn’t look too thoroughly kissed by their son when they saw him.

Taemin’s dad came through from the kitchen and Taemin’s mother came down the stairs.

“Umm I just wanted to say thanks a lot for having me over for dinner....” Minho said.

“It’s perfectly fine, Minho,” Taemin’s mother said. “It was a pleasure really. You should come again.”

Minho flushed a deep red and he could feel Taemin smirking next to him.

He shook hands with Taemin’s father who enquired how he was getting home.

“I’m dropping him off, dad,” Taemin said.

“That’s good,” Taemin’s father said. “See you then, Minho.”

Taemin had taken out Minho’s jacket from the closet along with his and Minho took it from his hands.

“Thanks again,” he said sincerely, slipping his arms in.

Taemin grabbed his car keys and opened the front door. Minho walked outside in the cool, fresh night. He took a few breaths of air to clear his head.

“I’ll just take the car out of the garage” Taemin said and Minho nodded in reply. Taemin disappeared back into the house and a minute later he saw the garage door opening and a car pulling out of it.

Taemin leaned over and opened the door for him and Minho got in.

“Nice car,” he said appreciatively.

Taemin smiled at him, as he shifted the gears, “Thanks.”

“Call out directions yeah?” Taemin said as they took off down the driveway.

***

A few minutes later they neared Minho’s house and Taemin parked smoothly at the front of it. He looked at Minho affectionately as he switched the ignition off. Minho turned to face him and smiled shyly and Taemin leaned over and ran his fingers through Minho’s hair.

Minho offered his lips and they kissed slowly for a moment before Minho moved back.

“Erm…” he said, “would you like to come in?”

Taemin’s brows shot upwards, “Come in like come in, come in?” He gave Minho a suggestive smile and Minho shook his head grinning.

“Oh you don’t mean shag like bunnies come in, you mean make out and have something to drink come in…”

Minho laughed, “Something like that.” He reached over and stroked Taemin’s face with the pad of his thumb and Taemin felt his chest lurch pleasantly.

“Want to eat something,” Minho said softly.

“Like dessert?” Taemin waggled his brows animatedly and Minho shrugged.

“We can have the Nutella cheesecake.”

Taemin looked at him pointedly, “Hmm have to say, I’m already full but I’m always open to suggestions.”

“We don’t have to eat it all,” Minho said opening the car door.

Taemin got out also and came up behind Minho as they walked up the small path.

“I’m sure we can think of something to do,” he gave an alluring smile and Minho kissed him again before finding his keys and fitting them into the latch.

“You sure you want to invite me in?” Taemin said in a husky voice and Minho looked at him, his eyes staring directly into Taemin’s.

“I’ll take my chances,” he answered back in a low voice.

And he opened his front door and let Taemin in.


End file.
